Family Therapy?
by ChibiTrutenLover
Summary: Toshiro has to go to therapy with other captains and lieutenants. Will she find family and love. Read to find out! Sucky summery I know sorry. Warning: Female Toshiro Hitsugaya!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be nice! I hope you guys like it! Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. If I did there would be a lot of IchigoxToshiro!**

**WARNING: Female Toshiro Hitsugaya and a lot of OOC**

* * *

Toshiro was awoken by a loud bang. She bolted up from her bed. "What the..." She mumbled half asleep. Toshiro got out of bed slowly, and opened the door leading to her office. Her eyes widened, then filled with anger and annoyance at what she saw. Matsumoto was lying on the ground, holing her head in what seemed to be pain.

"Matsumoto! Didn't I tell you not to go out drinking last night." Toshiro stated, with venom lacing her voice.

Matsumoto's head snapped up. Her eyes widened when she saw her captain. "Oh, captain, I hope I didn't wake you." She said with a nervous laugh.

Toshiro glared at her, but then gave her lieutenant a smirk. "Yes, you did. But seeing as your already awake How about you get started on your paperwork." Matsumoto groaned. But then suddenly smiled.

"Captain actually we have a Captains and lieutenants meeting in thirty-minutes." She said brightly. Toshiro froze and then glared.

"Thirty minutes and you even tell me!" She seethed. The tenth squad lieutenant looked afraid. "Um... Oops?" She said with a shrug. Toshiro rolled her eyes and went to get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

The captains and lieutenants all looked surprised. "And..." Byakuya asked.

"And so I want you all to take family therapy." The head captain said. (I don't know his name so if you know please tell me.) Everyone was shocked.

"Family Therapy?" Soifon Questioned. The head captain nodded. "You all need to start acting like a family." He stated, giving Matsumoto, Gin, and Toshiro a weird look. When seeing the look Matsumoto looked down, Gin glared at the head captain, and Toshiro looked confused. Everyone also seemed to know what the look meant, but her.

Toshiro sighed. "So when does this family therapy start?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Your therapy sessions will start tomorrow in the world of the living." Head captain explained. "so you all will need to dress appropriately. You will all find a pair of clothing, for you to wear." He explained.

"That is all, you are all dismissed." He said.

**Ichigo x Toshiro Ichigo x Toshiro**

When Toshiro and Matsumoto made it back to their office, Matsumoto immediately tried to leave. "MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro yelled. "Get back here, and do your paperwork." She demanded.

"But Captain..." Matsumoto whined.

Toshiro glared. "NO Buts." She said. "If I let you out your just going to start drinking again, then come back in drunk. And no paperwork will get done.'" Toshiro explained angrily. " We are behind on paperwork enough as it is. So SIT!" Toshiro said.

"Fine." Matsumoto said with a pout.

As they were doing work Matsumoto got bored, so she decided to try and talk with with her captain. "I hope we can stay in the world of the living longer than how long the Therapy sessions are. Then I can visit Orihime-chan, and go shopping. What do you think captain?" Matsumoto asked

Toshiro sighed. "I just want to get these therapy sessions over with." She said not looking up from her paperwork.

Matsumoto frowned but then grinned. "You want to stay in the world of the living as much as I do don't you?" She asked with a sly smirk. Toshiro's eye twitched. "Why would you think such nonsense?" She asked.

Matsumoto looked at her with a wide grin. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because of a certain person."

Toshiro looked up at her lieutenant with a glare. "I have no idea who your talking about. And keep WORKING!" Matsumoto pouted. But then gave a mischief smile. "Of course you do captain. A certain person with orange hair." She said with a suggestive look.

Toshiro blushed, and gave Matsumoto a heated glare. "I DO NO LIKE KUROSAKI IN ANY WAY!"

Matsumoto laughed. "Whatever you say captain." She shot Toshiro a little smirk. "Though I think he really likes you." She said

Toshiro's head snapped up. "R-r-really?" She stuttered with a blush.

Her lieutenant smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Last time when we went to the world of the living for a mission, he seemed to stare at you a lot when you weren't looking." Matsumoto said

Toshiro bit her lip, and tried to stop blushing. "Well I don't c-care." She said, trying to keep her excitement out of her voice. "NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" She yelled.

**Ichigo x Toshiro Ichigo x Toshiro**

After they had finished almost all of the paperwork, Matsumoto yawned and stretched. "Well I think we're done for the night, Right captain?" Matsumoto asked hopefully.

Toshiro sighed. "I guess."

Matsumoto beamed. "Goodnight captain!" She said leaving the room.

Toshiro nodded. "Goodnight." Then suddenly Toshiro ran to the door Matsumoto existed from.

"MATSUMOTO! NO DRINKING!"

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review. I will take criticism. Anything to get better! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated. iv had a little writers block!**

**Ill update after Xmas though. I promise!**


End file.
